Secret Organization
by 8mylifebelike13
Summary: That's what we call our happy little whore pit. Eleven of us obeying Xemnas or facing the consequences. The only reason I'm still here is so that 'eleven' doesn't become 'twelve', because I'd rather die than see Roxas in his hands.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: kay, wow. I have no idea where this came from... I was listening to "Thank God I'm Pretty" by...someone, forgot who, but anyway, this came up. Don't know if I'll update it, maybe if it gets a good response, I dunno...**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE for your kind words on "Mr. Brightside". So sorry for not responding (to anyone), I just haven't had time with it since high school started... **

...

"I'll take that one. The pretty one."

I sighed, knowing it was my cue to go. Xemnas took a glance at me, "Axel, go."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill." My dull response earned me a slap on the head.

"_Control_ your attitude tonight, VIII." That's what it sounded like. A fucking roman numeral, like I wasn't worth the thought process it took to remember a name. I resisted to spit at him as I walked by to tonight's 'guest'.

That's what we call them: a 'guest'. Like they're about to spend the night at a fancy four-fucking-star hotel instead of some shitty whorehouse.

Taking my 'guest' by the hand (you had to. If I had a choice I wouldn't touch this piece of trash), I lead him to my room. Stopping at a room marked 'VIII', I opened the door, ignoring the sobbing I herd from Demyx's room, 'IX'. I'm sure the guest didn't hear him; he was too busy staring at my ass to give a damn about the world around him.

As my 'guest' walked into the room, he paused looking back to leer at me, "Y'know," oh great. He's drunk, "I dun' mind if you have an attitude problem. Always like'd a challenge." He winked.

I closed the door, blank to the world around me. My body just went on autopilot. My mind couldn't stay there. I wouldn't allow myself to be where I was, to stay there, while I was raped by some guy who would probably call out a name like 'Rick', or 'Joey' when finished with me. So instead, I thought of him.

I always think of him.

---------------------

"I wish we could stay out here forever..."

I wasn't in some dirty, gray whore pit. I was on the beach with him. His bright blue eyes shinning as he stared into the sky.

I laughed at his silly idea, "If we stayed out here, the tide would just carry us away, you know that."

He grinned, suddenly getting up and straddling my waist, I lazily wrapped my hands around his thin hips while he preceded to leaned down and kissed me slow and steady. I smiled into the kiss, wishing we _could_ just stay on the beach.

He broke the kiss, and moved his lips up to my ear. He all but breathed into my ear two words, the two words I had been secretly thinking: "Let it."

---------------------

"Your ass ain't half bad, faggot." The man leered at me, slipping his dick back into his pants. The asshole didn't even bother to take off his clothes, while he all but ripped off the tight pants I wore and the black vest that was at least one size too small for me.

I sat away from him, smoking my cigaret, playing with the smoke that surrounded me.

The door opened, "Ah, sir, was your evening here to your liking?" I broke my cigaret in half, nearly growling at that voice. Siax, Xemnas' bitch. It's his fault I'm stuck in this mess.

The 'guest' laughed, "Keep this one on hold, I like 'em fiery and pretty."

Saix replied with a polite chuckle. It was his job to keep the 'guests' happy after they'd got what they wanted, while, at the same time, asking for their money, and maybe stealing a little extra if he could. He was the only one of us who didn't have to have sex a 'guest', but there were rumors that he was Xemnas' little fuck toy, something that none of us would trade anything for.

After helping my 'guest' stumble out of "Secret Organization" (the name of our happy little hell pit), Saix returned to scold me. "A 'guest' remembers the post-sexual autmosphere, almost as much as the intercorse itself." he said in a non-emotional monotone.

I snorted, "Save some dignity, don't pretend like your better than me or any of the other poor bastards here." I was still naked just staring at the smoke in the room. I just wanted to relax. I had filled my quota of eight a night.

"Don't pretend like you're not the one who just got filled by some stranger, who probably won't remember you in the morning."

I didn't wan't to deal with this right now, "You're right. Oh well, at least I'm not the fuck-toy of some fascist pimp."

Saix stiffened, but recovered quickly, "Don't forget why you're here. I know how Xemnas would love a small blonde boy to raise revenues." he glared at me, threatening me with the one thing I had left to lose.

Crap, he'd won, "Just leave me alone," I sighed turning away from him on my bed.

"As you wish, _VIII_," Goddamn it! That douche bag knew how to push my fucking buttons, one by one.

I turned, ready to chuck the first thing I could get my hands on at him, but he had left, with the door closed behind him.

A few minuets later, someone knocked on my door. I knew who it was already, "Come in, Dem," I called out.

A nervous looking guy with incredably messy, sandy-blonde hair came in, "How'd you know it was me?"

I looked at him. He was the only friend I made here, the only one who hated this just as much as I did, but had a purpose to be here. His sister, Namine (who barely knew he excisted), was being threatened as much as _he_ was, "You're the only one who bothers to knock," I gave him a thin smile, which he returned with a full blown grin.

That was the one thing I just could never understand. Demyx had it worst off here than anyone. Apart from getting raped nine times a night (that was his quota. Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene had more, but they were whores who actually liked the sex), some of the other's here took a liking to him. To be blunt, Demyx was considered the bitch of the organization, and it became almost a game to see who could fuck him first.

He kept begging me to do it. Just make him used goods so everyone else would just leave him alone, but I couldn't.

Zexion was the one to take him. It shocked me almost as much as everyone. Demyx told me in the confines of his room that Zexion was really nice about it, how it barely hurt and how he had always had sort of a crush on the lillac haired one.

The night after, I was roaming through the grey and bleak halls when I stumbled onto Xemnas talking to Zexion.

"I know the way you've been staring at IX, Zexion."

Zexion muttered something that I couldn't really hear that well.

"What was that, VI?"

Zexion looked up into the face of Xemnas and said determindly, "His name is Demyx."

_Slap!_

I cringed, seeing Zexion's neck turn that fast. Zexion watched impassively as Xemnas walked away. After he was gone, Zexion said out loud, "You can come out, Axel." He turned to look directly at me, and I saw the red mark that took up most the right side of his face.

"Xemnas is an idiot," he remarked casually, as though talking about the weather or something stupid like that, "I was never looking at Demyx, I was looking at the others who were looking at Demyx. He only knew because I suggested that we even up the quota so that the one's like Demyx could take it easy, and even then Saix had to tell him about it." He looked away, "I don't want him to get hurt."

I nodded, understanding, "You know Demyx is trying to protect someone, too."

He looked back at me, "And, apparently, so are you." I didn't bother to deny it. I took this as my cue to walk away, "Axel," he called after me. I stopped but didn't bother to turn around, "Know that I love him, and everything I do is because I love him." I nodded, knowing what he was going to do and that I couldn't tell Demyx.

That was hard for me. Not being able to say it would be all right when Demyx came into my room two days later sobbing and saying how Zexion was using him and how he should have known. And even later when Xigbar rapped him, and he started to think of suicide, because even the one he tried so hard to save didn't even know he was alive. I couldn't tell him someone out there did love him, I just reminded him of Namine, and how if she knew what he was doing she'd be the most grateful sister in the world.

Demyx always has had it hard. How could he smile when everything around him was going to hell?

"How are you doing, Axel?" Another perfect thing about Demyx, he cared for everyone, even when he was the most down.

"Roxas," I whispered, feeling tears come down. I missed him so much. I just needed to see him, needed a reminder of the reason I didn't just run away and jump off a fucking bridge, because even that would be better than being caught by Xemnas after running away.

I closed my eyes, thinking of those blue eyes. They got harder to remember every time...

Demyx didn't say anything, but instead he held me on my bed, slipping off his jacket and giving it to me to wear. He quietly grabbed a pair of boxers, handing them to me. I slipped them on, suddenly feeling ashamed of my nudity.

"Goodnight, Axel," Demyx slipped into the bed next to me, wrapping the covers around us. He hated sleeping by himself, and so did I. He feared someone coming into his room at night, I just couldn't stand being alone.

I sighed, "Goodnight Dem," _Goodnight, Roxas_.

In the last moment's of conscience, right before I fell asleep, I herd his laughing voice say, "Goodnight, Axel."

**...**

**I should this to a friend, and she was like, "You really are troubled aren't you?" If this makes me troubled then Stephen King is fucking insane. At least I'm getting out whatever I'm feeling through writing.**

**Like I typed earlier, I may continue, I may just leave it be, it just depends on YOU (and if I can think of where this plot is going =D)**


End file.
